clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Airlines o' CP
These are the airlines of USA, CP Isle and other countries. If it is a higher type of section (Like Domestic beats Inner-State), it also contains the lower categories. Lastly, all bolded airlines are either: *Flag Carriers *Official State Airlines *Official Creature Airlines Intercontienantal Airlines *'Club Penguin AirFlights' (USA; Sub-Antarctic and The Happyface State) CP AirFlights is the flag carrier and best airline in the Antarctic. They are also *'Air Antarctic' (USA; Eastshield) Air Antarctic is also the flag carrier of the Antarctic. It is the state airline of Eastshield. *'Aer Frysland' (Freezeland) Aer Frysland is the flag carrier of Freezeland. It was made up in 2008. *'UTA' (UnitedTerra UnitedTerra Airlines is the future flag carrier of UnitedTerra. It will commence operations of the 5th of August. *'Margate Antarctica Airlines' (MAI) As the proud launch customer of the A380, this airline gains as much profits and as much attention as Club Penguin AirFlights, but mainly attracts those of their own nation and smaller nations. *'Dorkugal Airways' (Dorkugal) The flag carrier of Dorkugal owns highly expensive airplanes which features the best technology Dorkugal has to offer to build up most if it's flagship fleet, the Dork 100.1 *'CP Airways' CP Airways is a newly opened airline that offers services that other airlines don't include, yet it only costs 2000 coins. *Zürich Air Zurich Air is the city airline of Zürich, but since it's not a state airline nor a flag carrier NOR an official creature airline; it is not bolded. It goes to those in the United Cities of Swiss Ninja, major cities of each state in the USA and Freezeland's Frostborough and Bern. *MammothAir This is the third largest airline in Antarctica, flying intercontienatially. It's main hub is at South Pole City. Domestic Airlines Normal-Cost Domestic Airlines Domestic Airlines are the equiverlent to International Airlines in reality. All domestic airlines displayed here are ONLY domestic, not international. *Antarctican Airlines Antarctican Airlines is a subsidary of Air Antarctic and serves flights inner-state Eastshield and flights to Trans-Antarctica. *'Air Pengolia' (Pengolia) Air Pengolia is the state airline of Pengolia. It has no spites to Penghis Khan, though there was one incident. *'Airlines of New North Etana' (New North Etana) New North Etana is growing, so an airline of this state was opened in 2009. *'TransAir' (Trans-Antarctica) The state airline of Trans-Antarctica. It serves to all of Trans-Antarctica and major cities of the USA. IT opened in early 2009. *'Peninsula Airlines' (Antarctic Peninsula) A future state airline, Peninsula Airlines are awaiting the delivery of 3 S737s which will fly to cities of Antarctic Peninsula and Eastshield. *'Weddell Airways' Weddell Airways is the future state airline of Weddell, commencing operations on September 09'. Currently they are still awaiting the arrival of their new fleet. *Ninja Airlines Ninja Airlines is the city airline of Ninja City. It serves to cities over the United Cities of Swiss Ninja Low-Cost Domestic Airlines *Spectacular Aviation An unattractive name; but an excellent offer; Specatular Aviation has hubs in Eastshield serves flights from Eastshield to Antarctic Peninsula and beyond. *Shield Air An airline hubs in both Shield Island and South Pole City, this airline serves flights from Eastshield to Weddell and in between (counting in The Happyface State and Doble Islands. Inner State Airlines *Pengjet Express It serves inner state flights around Eastshield and once to Pengolia. *AmazingAir It serves inner state flights in Antarctic Peninsula. *Knarp Air Knarp Air headquarted in Trans-Antarctica is particularly strange as 88% of the customers who boarded flights feedbacked that they found "whoppe cusions" under their cabin seats. Turns out if you spell Knarp backwards, it is Prank. *Antics Airlines Dedicated to the Antics Brothers, this airline was set up for all those in the Antics Family. Those in the family are allowed to sit in buissness class and receive buissness class treatment whlist average passengers sit in the economy class. Cargo Airlines *'Antarctic Air Cargo' (Flag Carrier of Cargo) This is the largest cargo company in USA. It is independent and operated the most cargo services. Defunct Airlines *'Penguin Chat Airways'(Club Penguin Island before foundation (Penguin Chat)) Penguin Chat Airways has been a long last friend until merger with Club Penguin AirFlights *Penguin Solace Aero Lines Penguin Solace was an international airline in fact, and as large as Penguin Chat Airways. Destroyed by bankruptcy. Category:Transportation